


Nipple-Kun

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nipples, Reigisa Week, nipple-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa learns Rei's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Reigisa week: Angst. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out nearly as angst as planned and I have literally no excuse. Sorry.

Rei should never have agreed to let Nagisa run with him. But he did. He definitely should never have agreed to follow the annoyingly persistent blond to a swim practice. But he did. And he should never have let a complete stranger force him to change into a speedo and attempt to swim. But he did.

Which is why he found himself sitting, topless and humiliated, by the wall, watching the pool. As if nearly drowning wasn’t enough, he had to wait for the joint practice to end before he could change back into his clothes, with nobody but Kou to keep him company. On the bright side, she seemed far more interested in observing the boys who could actually swim than looking at him. Finally practice ended and he was able to retrieve his shirt and change back into the comfort of his own clothes.

He went home and spent the whole night thinking. Haru-senpai was a beautiful swimmer, and if he joined the club perhaps he could learn to capture some of that beauty. Furthermore, Makoto-senpai and Kou-san both seemed nice enough. And, annoying as he might be, there was something about Nagisa that drew Rei in and made him increasingly more difficult to refuse. Rei couldn’t say exactly what is was—just his aura, he supposed.

But he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to swim. He couldn’t embarrass himself again. And he certainly couldn’t let them see him in a swimsuit again.

But on the other hand… He would never learn to swim freely like Haru-senpai if he didn’t join. He had to try…

He resolved to join as he fell asleep.

………

It was the day before his first official swim practice. He had already read all the theory. There was no way he would drown again. There was just one problem left: he didn’t have a suitable swim outfit. Luckily, as he realized this, Nagisa showed up to save the day with a bag full of swimsuits. The choices he offered weren’t exactly ideal, but they would have to do. With advice from Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai, he was able to pick one. He was about to escort Nagisa to the door when Nagisa yelled out, “You need to try it on!”

“No.”

“Come on. What if it doesn’t fit? You can’t learn to swim in a suit that doesn’t fit.”

“I’m sure it fit fine.”

“Rei-chan,” the shorter boy stared up at him. “Are you really trying to claim we are the same size?”

“I’ll try it on later. You should get home; it’s getting late.”

“I’ll leave after you try it on.”

“Nagisa-kun…”

“Rei-chan.” Nagisa crossed his arms over his chest and stared his friend down.

Rei sighed. “Fine. But once we determine it fits correctly, you need to leave.”

“Of course!” Nagisa cheered, dodging around Rei to sit back on his bed. “Go on—let’s see how it looks!” Rei grabbed the suit and went to his bathroom. How did he keep letting Nagisa talk him into these things?

………

“Ok, it fits. You can leave now,” Rei called from the bathroom.

“Come out and let me see it!”

Rei sighed and opened the door. “Satisfied?”

Nagisa frowned. “Take off your shirt.” Rei had put on the borrowed speedo, but Nagisa could barely see it with his shirt on.

“No.”

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa whined. _What was he trying to hide?_ “How can I tell if it fits right if you won’t actually show me.”

“It fits perfectly.”

“Will it help if I take off my shirt?” Before Rei could answer, Nagisa pulled his shirt over his head. “Ok, your turn.”

“Nagisa-kun.”

“Rei-chan, it’s pretty ridiculous if I’m the only one not wearing a shirt.”

“It was your idea!”

Going to need a different tactic. “You’ll have to take it off tomorrow. Haru-chan won’t like it if you wear a shirt in the pool.” Technically speaking, it wasn’t a lie. Haru would not particularly like Rei wearing his shirt; he also wouldn’t particularly dislike it, but Rei didn't have to know that.

Rei sighed. “I do not understand why you are so insistent,” he complained, but pulled his shirt off anyway. Blushing, he looked to away. “So, does it fit correctly?”

Nagisa nodded. “Oh, yeah, sure.” He leaned in closer to Rei’s chest. “But, hey, Gou-chan was right; you do have a mole!”

Rei pulled back and turned away. “Stop, it’s not beautiful.”

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing wrong with a mole. See, I have one on my leg,” Nagisa said as he started to roll up his pants leg.

“I’m getting dressed now.” Rei reached for his shirt, but Nagisa snatched it away.

“Why are you so upset over a little mole?”

“Because it’s not a mole.”

“What?”

“It’s a nipple.” Nagisa just stared at him, so Rei continued. “Supernumerary nipples aren’t as rare as you might think. One in eighteen men have them, so if I could just have my shirt back…” Rei trailed off as Nagisa started laughing. This was a bad idea. He should’ve just said it was a mole. He should’ve kept his shirt on. He should’ve never joined the swim team. He should’ve…

“That’s why you’re upset?” Nagisa said, trying to get his laughter under control. “A nipple?”

“Nagisa-kun, I don’t see what’s so funny.”

Nagisa put on a straight face. “Let me see it.”

“It’s not beautiful,” Rei complained, but obliged, turning back towards him. _Might as well get this over with_. Nagisa leaned in to get a good look at the nipple in question, then raised his hand to gently poke it. If Rei wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. Then, Nagisa flicked it.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa kissed the nipple. “There, all better.” He pulled back to look up at Rei, who stared in disbelief. Nagisa was in his room, topless, _kissing his chest_! Even after learning about the extra nipple. He was pretty sure his face had never been so red. “See, it’s no big deal.”

“You… you can’t just kiss it!”

“Really? You know, the Celts used to suck their king’s nipples. Should I suck Nipple-kun?”

“What? No!” Rei crossed his arms over his chest in case Nagisa tried. “Wait… ‘Nipple-kun’?!”

“I think it sounds cute. Do you have a better name, Rei-chan?”

Rei sighed. He had already learned not to argue with Nagisa once he picked a name. “So you don’t think I’m a freak?”

“Rei-chan, you’re beautiful!” Nagisa grinned. “Even with your supernumer- _rei_ -ry nipple.”

Rei groaned and rubbed his forehead, his blush finally starting to fade. “I’m getting dressed. Go home.”

“Ok. See you in the morning!” With that, Nagisa turned and left.

Rei reached down to pick up his shirt… and saw Nagisa’s lying next to it. Grabbing it, he ran out of his room. “Nagisa-kun!”

“Thank you for having me, Mrs. Ryuugazaki,” Nagisa said sweetly, bowing to Rei’s mother.

“Of course. But won’t you be cold? Oh, Rei, dear, what are you wearing?”

Nagisa turned to Rei, smiling. “He’s borrowing a swimsuit for swim club.”

“Nagisa-kun… your shirt.” Rei held out the garment, purposefully avoiding eye contact with both his new friend and his mother.

“Thanks, Rei-chan!” Nagisa took the shirt and put it back on. He slipped his shoes on, waved to Rei’s mother, and left.

After the door close, Rei finally broke the silence. “Mom, I…” How could he explain that?

“I’m glad you’re making friends, but I would appreciate if you kept your pants on next time. This is moving awfully fast.”

“Nothing happened!” Rei exclaimed. He could hear his mom’s gentle laughter as he ran back to his room.


End file.
